outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Angela?/Transcript
*The gang are running in the forest, in search for Angela* Tom:' '''Angela, where are you? 'Ben: Angela! [[Ginger|'''Ginger]]: Angela! *The gang enter Angela's flat* Ben: Where are you? Hank: Angela?. *The gang run past the garage* Tom:'' ''Have you seen Angela? *Tom asks the mailman showing a picture of Angela whilst Ben asks a man in the background* *The gang run through the park* *The gang search through the desert* Tom: Angela? *The gang run past the back on Angela's flat* Tom: She has to be here! *Tom shows a picture to somebody who's most likely Rhonda in Jerry's* *The gang search the forest again* *Tom falls on the ground landing on his knees whimpering* Tom: Angelaa! *Tom's shout echoes through the forest* *Cuts to intro* Tom: Ok, people! I want the status of operation: find our missing friend, Angela, and I want it yesterday. *Hank appears stuck in some red strings* Hank:' I' made a list of every concert hall within 50 miles. If Angela performs at any of them, I'll hear about it. Tom:' '''Oh, that's great. As long as she doesn't get on a bus. Make it a 1,000 miles. No, 10.000! '''Hank': Gotcha' Ginger: Tom, I made fake online profiles for a bunch of people Angela would want to meet. Now we just sit back and wait for her to take the bait. Nice Idea but these friends aren't friendly enough. Make these friends friendlier! *Ben places a tray of a couple of popsicles on the table* Tom: How is this helping? Ben: Well, as you know I am banned from using tech. *Hanks appears, still tangled in all the strings* Hank: Right, because the mysterious agency blamed Ben for the zapper invasion and in a stunning twist, the agent in charge of keeping Ben down was Ben's girlfriend, Xenon. *A flashback appears in comic style* Ben: Seriously, who are you talking to? Hank:' ' Oh, just reminding myself what happened. *Hanks winks at camera and moves* Ben:' '''Anyway, all of that severely limits my ability to help. So I made popsicles to keep our energy up. *Ben throws popsicle at Tom* '''Tom':' '''Ugh! *Tom throws the popsicle away which accidentally lands on Jeremy* *Jeremy appears* 'Jeremy:''' '''Watch it! I didn't cut a deal to save you all and move into your garage, just to get hit with ice! *Jeremy licks popsicle* '''Tom:' '''Everyone! Stop talking about what happened before! *Tom turns to Ben* '''Tom':' '''I need your help, Ben. You were the best. So if Xenon is evil now, we'll just have to do go around her. *Ben turns around with a worried face on him* '''Ben': What did you have in mind? *Cuts to Tom dressed as a detective holding an old computer* Ben: Alright, I'm here in the park after sundown and I made sure I wasn't followed. Why all the cloak and dagger stuff, Tom? *Ben puts hand on hip* *Tom opens lid to the old computer* Ben: What! Tom:' '''Shh, I got it from an old lady. If you use it the agency will think your name is Edna and you're going online to write a scented candle review. *Ben shuts the lid* '''Ben': We can get in serious trouble for this. No one else can know we...*Screams* *Ben and Tom are caught off guard by Ginger* *Ginger comes out of the shadow* Ginger: Hi, Tom! Hi, Ben! *Ginger jumps off bench* *Tom sighs in relief* Tom: You're supposed to be at the Garage. Ginger: Yeah, but I have a good sense of when sneaky stuff is happening and I wanted a piece of the action. Tom: Fine, but this stays between the three of us. Got it? Ginger: *giggles quietly and nods his head in agreement* *Hanks steps on twig* *Everybody gasps and looks at Hank* Hank: So does that mean I should go or stay or what? Ben: Everybody just keep quiet. *Ben places computer on bench* Ben: I'm about to find Angela. Oh, how I've missed my fingers on a keyboard. Now all I have to do is access the GPS system to... Computer: Ben detected! Ben detected!- *Computer shows a face of Ben with a caution sign on it* *Helicopters and police cars surround them, flashing their lights on them* *Xenon jumps out of the helicopter and lands on her knee on some grass* *The gang gasp* Xenon: Stop!.. *Xenon presses a button on her glasses, making it digital glasses* Xenon: ..In the name of the agency. Tom: Run! *Cuts to the gang running and Xenon and the cops chasing after them* *Ginger throws down things down to slow Xenon down but Xenon jumps over them* *Tom jumps on a skateboard and the others jump on as well* *Xenon does some parkour as she jumps on a building to a lampost and then back on the building again sideways* *Xenon jumps down which pushed the gang onto the road* All: *scream* *The gang go on top of each other and Ginger reaches a sign and grabs it tilting the gang and swinging them onto a garbage truck* *Xenon touches her glasses this time on her right activating some sort of jetpack connected to them* All: What!? *Xenon lands on the truck* Xenon: Ben, you're a super genius. Why can't you understand one simple rule?: Don't use tech. Ben: I understand the rule. I'm ignoring it because I need to find Angela! Remember when we used to tech to solve things together? Xenon: You can't use this. Last time you had a computer you almost broke the world! Tom: Ok,since he almost broke the world, you should almost ''stop us from finding our friend, right? *Xenon snaps the computer and it buzzes* '''Ben': That belongs to Edna! How will she review her candles now? Xenon: Well, I guess Edna is just a casualty of you being reckless! And now, that you can't be trusted to sneak around I have to give you this. *Xenon puts bracelet on Ben* Ben: What is this thing? Xenon: This thing ''will zap you if you try to use tech. '''Ben': No! You can't do this to me! Xenon: You did it to yoursef. *Xenon slowly walks backwards* Xenon: Goodbye, boys. I have to go to back to the only people who can be trusted. A secret organisation with shadowy goals and limited power. *Xenon flies away using her rocket glasses* Hank: Wow, she's really changed. This is why Hank flies solo. Ginger: Tom, hear me out we should join the Agency. They can do anything and they give you rocket glasses! Tom: Actually, that is a good point. *Tom stands up and points in the direction of Xenon* Tom: Follow that nerd! *Xenon walks past a man reading a magazine sitting on a bench and Tom spies on her* *Xenon runs past Angela's flat and the gang's shadows are seen following her* *Xenon is seen putting in the code into a security, 1111* Tom: 1,1,1..1 *The gang are seen in waste receptacles* *Tom has binoculars to his eyes and puts them away* *Ben takes an apple off that was stuck to his eye in disgust* *Hank finds a cupcake in the waste receptacle and eats it* Ginger: Ugh, Hank! *Tom and Ben sneak over to the door and Ben enters the code* *Ben gets shocked, screams and falls over* *Tom goes over to the door, looking at Ben, and types in the code* *Cuts to the gang walking in a library* Hank: She's not here. Unless, she turned invisible! Can she do that? Tom: No, this can't be another dead end! *Ginger notices a bookshelf* *Ginger gasps* Ginger: Hold on, Tom. The spy shows I watch, even though my parents told me not to, say there's always *Ginger pulls the book out of the shelf* a secret entrance! Tom: Stop messing around, Ginger! Maybe, we missed something outside. *Ginger moans after he places the book back in the shelf* *Suddenly, the library shakes* *The gang all run over to where Ginger is and the shelf rotates with the gang stuck on it* *They all jump off as they glare into this new room they've stumbled upon* Ben: This is either a really big bathroom, or it's the agency. *Hank opens a door to find an eye inside it, he screams and quickly closes the door* *Ben opens a door that leads to the outside of the universe* Ben: No, nothing important here. *Ben closes the door* *The lights begin flicker and Ben cowers away* *The gang stare above at the flickering lights* *Ben walks forward, unable to see where he's going, and bumps into Xenon* *The lights stop flickering and Ben sees Xenon's face looking at Ben* *Ben lets out a blood-curdling scream and as he puts his hands in front of him* `'Xenon': Looks who's still sneaking around. Do you need a second bracelet? Ben: No! I was-, we were- help, Tom. *Tom quickly runs over to Ben* Tom: Uh, excellent work, Agent Xenon, you found the intruders. *Tom shakes Xenon's hand awkwardly and Xenon questioningly stares at him* Tom:' '''We're actually double secret triple agents. *Ginger walks over to Tom and Ben* We were testing you, right? '''Ginger': Right! *Ginger puts his right hand up with his index finger up* *Ginger then waves his arms in the air* We totally belong here and deserve rocket glasses! *Hank runs over with a thumbs up and shakes his head* *Xenon walks away* Xenon: Mhm, Come with me. I have just the place for you. *Xenon and the gang walk over to a red door* *Xenon and the gang enter the room* *Xenon locks the door* *The gang look and gasp* *The gang huddle around and hug each other* Ben: Look before you disintegrate us, *Ben walks away from the gang* I just want to say that I understand how exciting it must be to work in a place like this. I don't blame you! *Xenon walks closer to the gang* *Ben slowly walks away* Xenon: Good to hear, *Xenon raises her hand with her index finger up* Ben. *Ben winces* *The gang look worried at what Xenon is about to do* *Xenon quickly changes her black agency glasses to her casual pink glasses* Xenon: Cause I'd be super sad if you all hated me right now. *Ben and the gang changed their worried expression into a surprised expression* Xenon: I'm so relieved you got my signal to follow me. *'''Xenon ponders around* '''Ginger: What? Ben: Signal? *Xenon walks over to a tablet on a stand* Xenon: When I said you couldn't use a laptop to find Angela, but implied I had another way to do it. You picked up on all my clues right? *The scene cuts to shots of clues Xenon had set up* *The gang all nod with nervous grins on their faces* Tom: Oh, yeah. Yeah, we saw that. Why couldn't you just tell us that you were going to help? Ginger: Obviously because the agency is always watching, Tom. *Ginger slowly shakes his head* *Xenon points at Ginger* Xenon: Well, this guy gets it. Ben: Xenon! This is fantastic! *Ben runs over to Xenon* Ben: You've been on our side this whole time! *Ben notices he is holding Xenon's hands* *Tom and Hank are happy for Ben whilst Ginger is disgusted and puts his hand in front of him and gags* *Ben and Xenon back away quickly, embarrassed* *Xenon continues to work on her tablet* Ben: I admit, I started to doubt you with that whole bracelet thing. Xenon: I had to convince the agency I was against you! Now, we have to find Angela! *Xenon sets up a machine* Xenon: And there's a machine that can do it. *Xenon finished setting up the machine* *Xenon waves her hand over to the machine* Xenon: The Privacy Destroyer! *Xenon clenches her hand into a fist and tucks it back* *The Privacy Destroyer lights up* Ben: Woah, wow! Ginger: Oooh! *A light shines upon a seat that works the machine* Ben: Fairly impressive. *Hank giggles* Hank: With a name like "The Privacy Destroyer" it almost sounds like a bad thing. *Hank puts hit left arm at that back of his head* Hank: But I guess the agency knows best. Xenon: The machine will open a portal to wherever Angela is. You go through it. I'll stay back and make sure no one finds out what we're doing. Ben: Got it! *Ben runs to The Privacy Destroyer* Ben: Now it's time for science Ben to get back in the science saddle. *Xenon puts her hand in front of her to try and stop him* Xenon: Ben, wait! You can't touch any- *Ben touches The Privacy Destroyer and get zapped* *Ben yells* *The gang look at Ben, distraught* Alarm: Ben Detected! Ben Detected! Ben Detected! Ben Detected! *The alarm goes off in the background as Ginger talks* Ginger: You nincompoop! You can't use tech! *Rumbling is heard in the background* Xenon: Agents are on their way. *Xenon waves her arms horizontally, landscape* Xenon: Cancel the mission! *Xenon puts her hand on her head and groans* Xenon: I'm gonna lose kitchen privileges over this! *Tom runs to the machine and sits down* Tom: No ones losing anything. We're finding something! *Tom puts the machine's headgear on* Tom: I'm gonna find Angela! *Tom searches for Angela on the machine* *Tom grunts and closes his eyes* *In shock, Tom opens his eyes. His eyes reflecting the icon of Angela of the screen* Computer: Angela found, Angela found, Angela found. *The machine opens a portal* *The gang and Xenon cheer* *Tom looks at the portal in joy* *Angela is heard screaming* Tom: She's in trouble! I have to help! *Tom runs inside the portal* Ginger: Tom! *Ginger runs to the portal* *Hank grabs on to Ginger's arm* Hank: No Ginger! It's too dangerous for a kid! Ginger: That's never stopped me before! *Ginger pulls his arm away from Hank and jumps into the portal* *Hank groans* Hank: Geronimo! *Hank jumps into the portal* *Ben runs up to the machine but is stopped by his bracelet* Ben: Ah. *Ben looks up at the portal* *Tom, Hank and Ginger fall down and onto the floor of this new dimension* *Angela screams* *Tom gasps* Tom: Angela! *Angela screams* *Tom runs to Angela* Tom: Hold on! I'm coming! *Tom runs in front of Angela* Tom: Don't worry, Angela! I'm here to protect you! Angela: Stop it! *Angela pushes Tom away* Angela: What are you doing? Ginger: We're saving you! Don't you know you need to be saved! *Tom, Hank and Ginger here the audience, zappers* *Tom looks in fear as he sees the place full of zappers* *Angela groans* Angela: Ignore these fans, everyone. We've got a song to finish. ♫ This is my screaming song. If you're feeling frustrated you might wanna scream along. ♫ *Angela screams* Tom: What happened to Angela? *Tom puts his arms out in confusion* *Episode ends* Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Incomplete articles